<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shh... by Iamacarrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243362">Shh...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot'>Iamacarrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Dust Has Female Genetalia, Because the Topic of Sex is Brought Up a Few Times, For The Sake Of The Story, Humor, I Feel the Need to Tag the Fact That Al Isn't Sex Repulsed This Go 'Round, Loyal Readers of My Hazbin Fics Will Probably Understand Half of What Is In This, M/M, The Half That's Important Anyways, There's No Written Sex Though, Yer In Fer a Treat Here, oh boi, you'll see why - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into how everyone reacted to finding out about the newest addition to the Hazbin family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To understand more about what this fic will be centered around, I suggest reading my fic: It's a Spider Thing (Starting at Chapter 4), before continuing on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"CHERRI! STOP WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING AND GET OVER HERE!"</em>
</p><p>Hearing such an order wasn't something out of the ordinary for Cherri Bomb, nor was seeing her best friend slide in front of her as if he was trying to reach home base during the final stretch of a baseball game with the fate of someone's life on the line. A large smile was on Angel's face as he bounced up like a coiled spring, the look making Cherri give an open mouthed laugh.</p><p>"What has got you so worked up, babe?" Cherri jutted a hip out with her question, looking Angel up and down as if searching for the answer on his body.</p><p>"Trust me Sugar Tits, you ain't gonna be seein' any physical evidence for a while. So before my body starts to yell at me, take a look at <em>this!"</em> Angel Dust held a familiar looking stick, watching as Cherri grabbed it and looked at it closely. It took no longer than three seconds for Cherri to realize what she was looking at, and a loud whoop escaped her throat as she leaped into the air excitedly.</p><p>"Angel, how the <em>fuck</em> did you manage to do this?"</p><p>"I don't know! This has never happened before! Even when I was screwing johns who didn't use protection!"</p><p>"Oof, the father o' this little bitch-to-be must have some strong cum then. That's the only way I can believe this is happening!"</p><p>A string of elated squeals came from Angel, and he grabbed Cherri's arm, telling the cyclops about how he intended on giving his baby the best life any Hellborn had ever had. Of course, Cherri never doubted that for a second, but just hearing such a statement had her heart pounding a mile a minute. Seeing Angel so happy in a place meant for sinners was something Cherri was unwilling to give up, and she swore to the king himself that she would <em>never</em> let <em>anyone</em> hurt her best friend, <em>or</em> the baby.</p><p>"Goddamn you, ya lucky bitch. That little bundle o' joy is gonna be the most feared bastard this side of the Pentagram."</p><p>"Hey! Don't talk about my child like that until they're at <em>least</em> nine years old!" Both Angel and Cherri laughed at the joke, leaning against each other for support. Before anything else could be said, a loud and annoying cackle filled the air, leading the friends to look up and glare at the newly built blimp that housed none other than Sir Pentious.</p><p>"Hey, wanna start showin' this kid how to go in guns a' blazing?" Cherri pulled a gun out of nowhere, smirking as Angel did the same, "I'll take that as a yes."</p><p>"Look at you two! Do you really think that you can stop me?" Sir Pentious threw his head back and cackled once more, stopping himself after a moment and glaring at the duo. "Well, after the unfortunate encounter with your poor excuse of an Overlord, I have decided to make a few upgrades to my wondrous inventions! Now, no Overlord within a 50-mile radius will be able to take me down!"</p><p>"Seriously? Who did you test this with?" Angel asked, he and Cherri tilting their heads in obvious confusion. When Pentious paused for more than five seconds, the duo had their answer. "Right, so that's just hypothetical. Got it."</p><p>"Oh, shut up you disgusting slut! At least I can wipe you off the face of the Pentagram, for you don't have your precious Alastor to save you now! Mwahahahaha!" Pentious then started to shift and turn multiple buttons and gears, beginning to start up multiple weapons that were directed right at the duo. "Say goodbye to your disgusting afterlives!"</p><p>Cherri and Angel gave Pentious bored looks, stepping to the side and watching as the weapons started shooting at thin air. A rage fueled scream came from the blimp, and Pentious continued to fire his weapons, ignoring the fact that he was running low on fuel due to the use of so much energy. This lasted for a good minute or so before the blimp faltered, completely losing power and falling out of the sky. Loud laughter came from the duo as they high fived and walked off towards the hotel, paying no mind to Pentious and his shallow threats.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"So, who else knows?"</p><p>"No one, actually. You were the first one I told."</p><p>"Wait, so not even the daddy knows? Wow, you are gonna be in for it when he finds out. Speakin' of which, who <em>is</em> this kid's daddy?"</p><p>"Mm mmmm."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Mm mmmm."</p><p>"Angel-"</p><p>"It's Al!"</p><p>Cherri stopped in her tracks, taking hold of Angel's top right arm so that he was unable to move as well. A look of disbelief was plastered on Cherri's face, and it silently asked every question she had. Angel groaned in response, deciding to explain how this came to be. After said explanation, the two stood in the middle of a sidewalk, mulling over the situation intensely.</p><p>"Wow... Bambi sure ain't gonna like this." Cherri rubbed the back of her neck, entwining her fingers with Angel's as they continued to walk to the hotel. "Talk about going from Deer Daddy to Deer <em>Daddy</em>."</p><p>"Exactly, which is why we hafta keep this away from Al. Everyone else is on the table, but even <em>then</em> I'd have to give a good payoff to keep them quiet." Angel sighed, stopping as he realized that he and Cherri had finally made it to the hotel. "Well, it's not like they'd do anything to try and get rid of their only patron, right?"</p><p>"That's the spirit!" Cherri chimed, opening the door and gesturing for Angel to enter. "Mommies first."</p><p>"Har-har." Angel chuckled, walking into the hotel with a deep breath. At the moment, it seemed as if Husk was the only one present, and even he was beginning to start getting ready to retire for the night. A surge of courage passed through Angel, and he decided that it would be best to tell Husk while that courage was still present. So, with a confident stride, Angel walked up to the bar, sitting on a still and letting out a deep breath. "Hey Husk-"</p><p>"Too late, kid. Bar's closed." Husk muttered as he cleaned out a shot glass.</p><p>"I know, but that's not why I wanted to talk." Angel waited for Husk to show signs of paying attention before continuing. "So... y'know how Al and I are dating?"</p><p>"You mean acting like less of enemies than you used to be? Yeah." Angel wilted slightly at that, but forced himself to continue.</p><p>"Well, there's something you might want to-"</p><p>"He knocked ya up, didn't he?" Husk put his full attention on Angel Dust, chuckling at the spider demon's shocked look. "I ain't stupid, Angel. I could smell that Hellborn fetus from outside."</p><p>"Oh. Okay. So... think you can promise to not tell Al?"</p><p>"He'll find out eventually. If you wait as long as I think you will, it'll be when you start showin', and <em>boy</em> am I gonna have a field day watching <em>that</em> argument." Husk set the shot glass down and leant against the countertop. "But, yeah, I'll keep it a secret."</p><p>"Thanks Husk. You're the best." Angel whispered, standing up and gesturing for Cherri to follow as they traveled to Angel's room. The trip was near silent, but the silence was broken when the two reached the sanctuary of the room, plopping down onto the bed and allowing Fat Nuggets to climb up and rest on Angel's lap. No time passed before Angel lifted his shirt up, he and Cherri looking at his stomach in wonder. "I still can't believe that I'm gonna be a mom..."</p><p>"Yeah you are! And the <em>best</em> goddamn mom, too!" Cherri lightly punched Angel's shoulder, her smile growing incredibly mischievous after a while. "Though, you might wanna make sure you keep a <em>lot</em> of food in here for your cravings and emotional binge needs."</p><p>"Will you help me set stuff up so I can actually keep the food <em>edible?"</em></p><p>"Hell yeah!"</p><p>"Then I will make sure of it." A yawn followed Angel's assurance, and he leaned back, sighing happily at the feeling of the fluffy duvet surrounding his body. "But now I need <em>sleep</em>."</p><p>"Oof, this kid's already got ya down, huh? Boo!" Cherri teased quietly, leaning back so that she was lying down as well. Happy words were shared between the friends until Angel Dust fell asleep, being watched over by Cherri and Fat Nuggets, neither of which planning on letting him sleep alone ever again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Rise and shine, sleepy head!"</p><p>Angel whined at Cherri's shout, a smile on his face despite his mild annoyance. It honestly felt <em>way too early</em> to be getting up, but when Cherri announced that Vaggie and Charlie had been rounded into the kitchen, waiting to be told why they were there, Angel shot up. The morning routine that Angel normally went through was performed faster than usual, and he raced down towards the kitchen without a word to Cherri on the way down.</p><p>"Angel! There you are! Your friend told us that you have a surprise for us!" Charlie bounced on her toes, excitedly awaiting the news that she was sure was going to be the best she had ever-</p><p>"I'm pregnant."</p><p>
  <em>Bitch, what the fuck?</em>
</p><p>"Hold up, <em>who</em> is <em>what?"</em> Vaggie stole the unintelligent words from Charlie's mouth, both women staring at Angel as if he had grown another head and announced that he was going to devote his life to worshipping a goddamn <em>tree</em>. Angel nervously gulped, suddenly finding the floor <em>much more interesting</em> than his friends as he repeated the announcement. "That's <em>impossible</em>, though! You've <em>got</em> to be lying!"</p><p>"Nope. He's tellin' the truth." Husk muttered, trudging into the kitchen in search of something to eat. "Didn't even have to tell me. I smelled the thing before those two assholes even came inside."</p><p>"But <em>how?</em> Isn't Angel-"</p><p>"Alastor." Was all that Husk chose to say to explain the situation, and it was surprisingly enough to help the girls understand how this happened. "Oh yeah, and ya might wanna keep it a secret. Angel wants to wait 'til the last minute so that they can argue, then have "hate" sex with the baby daddy."</p><p>"Okay, the first part is true. I <em>do</em> want this to stay between us, but I do <em>not</em> want to keep it away from him for <em>that reason</em>." Angel narrowed his eyes at Husk, the look either going unnoticed or being ignored. A deep sigh came from Vaggie, and she pinched the bridge of her nose in disbelief. Charlie, meanwhile, had an unreadable expression. "Uh... Charlie? Are you-"</p><p>"THIS IS GREAT NEWS!" Charlie squealed, squishing her cheeks with wide eyes. "Having a baby will be a <em>great way</em> to teach you about responsibility!"</p><p>"Hey! You are <em>not</em> gonna use my best friend's baby as some sort of "Therapy" to boost your hotel morale!" Cherri placed herself between Angel and Charlie, sneering and preparing for a fight if needed. "I'll fight you and <em>double die</em> before I let you degrade Angel Dust and his child!"</p><p>"Wait! I didn't mean for it to come out that way! I swear!" Charlie put her hands up as a sign of peace, knowing that things would only get worse if a fight ensued. "I just meant that it would help Angel have another way to stay on track and get closer to redemption! Taking care of something so defenseless and meaningful is a privilege not every demon or demoness gets to have!"</p><p>With that correction, Cherri seemed to visibly calm down, returning to her lax state and smiling in a way that wasn't threatening, but wasn't very warm either. A low and unamused groan came from Husk, and he trudged back out of the kitchen, having given up his search for breakfast when the bitch-fight he wanted to watch was resolved so suddenly.</p><p>"Why is it that you don't want to tell Al, though? He's a fairly reasonable demon. He would understand." Charlie asked, moving forward and placing a comforting hand on Angel's shoulder. "Plus, Alastor loves you. He would never do anything to hurt you, any part of you, including this baby."</p><p>Angel smiled lightly, rubbing his stomach and sighing heavily. It wasn't like he was unaware of that fact, Angel Dust knew that Alastor loved him, he knew that Alastor would do anything and everything for him. What made Angel want to keep the baby a secret was something a bit more complicated than he cared to admit.</p><p>After all, it's difficult to tell who's able to be a father, and who will leave their child at just the thought of having one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all wanna find out how Al reacts? Give Angel some closure?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heeeeeeeeyyyy!</p>
<p>Guess who updated this chapter because the last one sucked!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay... you can do this Anthony. You can do this."</p>
<p>It had been 6 weeks since Angel first found out about his pregnancy, and he decided that now was a better time than ever to tell his beau. A soft sigh led Angel to the Radio Tower, and he raised a hand to knock on the door. This was it, this was the time. There was no going back now. Gathering all his courage, Angel knocked on the door, waiting a good minute or so before Alastor opened the door, his usually strained smile softening as soon as he realized his visitor was his beau.</p>
<p>"Angel! Mon amour! What brings you to my tower this time of night?" Alastor inquired, tilting his head like a curious fawn. The thought made Angel giggle, and he opened his arms in invitation. Alastor needed nothing else to show that a hug was appreciated, and he wrapped his arms around Angel tightly. The spider demon above him caught sight of Alastor's wagging tail, which only made Angel love this deer demon so much more. "Come! Let's go inside out of this horrid weather."</p>
<p>A small smile crept its way onto Angel's face, and he sat down on the couch in the tower's living room. With his tail still wagging, Alastor moved around the tower excitedly, gathering some blankets, snacks, and pillows. After a while, Alastor sat next to his beau and wrapping them both in a blanket. Angel snickered, allowing Al to climb onto his lap; as was usual when Angel visited the tower. This was their safe space, their den, the only area where they could let go of their insecurities and try out new things.</p>
<p>The one place where Alastor was willing to make love to Angel and be the animal they both knew he was.</p>
<p>"Darling? Is there something wrong?" Alastor's soft and worried tone drew Angel out of his thoughts, and he chuckled. Pulling Alastor closer, Angel pressed their foreheads together. "Angel?"</p>
<p>"Al, honey, I have something very important that I need to tell you." Angel spoke softly, refusing to make eye contact with Al. With a shuddered sigh, Angel ran a hand through Alastor's hair, kissing the shorter man before once again gathering his courage. "I'm... you... we... I'm pregnant."</p>
<p>Alastor paused, waiting for any sort of joke. When he found none, Alastor blinked. "You're... pregnant." It wasn't a judgement, nor was it a question. More like Alastor trying out the words for himself. Angel flinched, lowering his head shamefully. "Darling... I can't believe it."</p>
<p>Angel flinched, lowering his head and mentally berating himself for letting a few tears slip out. This was it, the moment Alastor left him. It was bound to happen, Angel knew; no one could ever want him for long, let alone the Radio Demon. He was nothing more than a whore, a toy to be used by every man he came across. This baby was only going to cause tension between the two, and Angel supposed that he deserved-</p>
<p>"I'm going to be a father..." Alastor whispered, taking a moment to ponder over the fact before smiling widely and screaming happily. "Mon cher! We're havin' a baby! We're gon' be de best damn par'nts dis side o' da Pentagram! I love ya so much, Ant'ny! So, so much!"</p>
<p>"Wait, you aren't mad?" Angel couldn't wrap his head around this. Alastor wasn't upset? He wasn't going to leave him? "But, isn't this going to be an inconvenience to you?"</p>
<p>"Inconvenience?! I got a doe givin' me a fawn! Havin' a baby wit' ya will be de best t'ing dat happen' t' me!" Alastor cheered, placing kisses along Angel's face. The spider squealed, kissing the love of his life for as long as their bodies would allow. When they needed to pull back for air, Alastor gave a quieter cheer; a clawed hand was placed on Angel's stomach, and Alastor let out a soft squeak. "Dat's me, sha... dat's me dat did dis."</p>
<p>"Y'mean us." Angel chuckled, incredibly glad that nothing had gone as bad as he'd initially imagined. "I love you so much."</p>
<p>"I love ya too, sha." Alastor whispered, patting Angel's stomach. "And I'm gon' assume dat everyone else knows?"</p>
<p>"I told everyone else first." Angel confirmed, his heart fluttering at Alastor's amused chuckle. "You wanna go tell them how happy you are?"</p>
<p>"Yea, but not now. I jus' wan' t' cuddle wit' ya now." Alastor hummed, allowing gravity to drag them both onto the cushions. In a matter of seconds, the duo were fast asleep, neither breaking contact with the other, as if they feared that the other would disappear at a moment's notice. So much happiness was shared between the duo, and Angel didn't even have to beg for it! Then again, this was <em>Alastor</em>. He never asked Angel for the impossible, never asked for something he knew would make Angel uncomfortable, and did all he could to make sure Angel was living his best afterlife. No one had ever treated Angel like this before, this was strange, this was new, this was different...</p>
<p>This was nice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, here we go! Alastor being a happy and proud deer daddy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>